Hunter
Hunter is a male Border Collie, Skye's best friend, childhood friend & a rival to Chase because he also got a crush on her too which made Chase jealous & fighting over Skye's heart. Hunter has 2 younger twin sisters, Mackenzie & Scarlett & 1 younger brother, Grayson. Him, his brother & sisters are best friends with Skye. 'Bio' Hunter is a new member of the PAW Patrol, his main color is black. His job is usually taking care of sick or hurt animals & lookout, & he rides a white amulance with first aid kits. Hunter always makes his tail spin gracefully. He plays Pup Pup Boogie with Skye (when younger) making him a great dancer & a great tail spinner. Skye & Hunter are best friends making Chase jealous. It is unknown if Skye likes Chase or Hunter. 'Personality' Hunter is fun-loving, loves to play, very sweet, well mannered, polite, kind-hearted & dreamy. Hunter loves to play with the other pups when there's no mission. Hunter loves playing fun activities with everybody. However, Hunter & Chase may have a little competition over Skye's heart when she's around. Hunter is also very intelligent & he has a fear of lightning & thunder. He loves animals & care for them. 'Abilities' Hunter can heal & take care of hurt or sick animals until they're better. Hunter is a great dancer, he can do tail spins with grace. He has a first aid kit for taking care of animals & an x-ray for broken bones. Hunter sometimes take an animal for a checkup, sick,hurt or not sick. 'Appearance' Hunter is a very handsome pup with sparkling lavander eyes. He has a very special doctor outfit in the color black. Hunter is the tallest of the pups. (Chase is now being second) His fur is medium & smooth. Hunter has the same pattern on Skye's snout. He has a fluff on his head & his chest. Each fluff has grey on the tip of the fluff. His legs, belly & snout are white. The rest of his body has the combination of black & grey.Hunter's fur is also sticking out. His nose are grey & so are his eyebrows. He has floppy ears like Zuma's & Marshall's. Each ear, he has white on the top of the ear. His tail is long & smooth. His collar is black & his badge is white with a red cross. 'Catchphrases' *"Wee-woof! (Wee-ooo!) *"You'll be fine." *"There, all better!" *"Ready for a animal rescue!" *"I'll take care of you." *"Leave it to me, guys!" 'Triva' *'He is hinted to like the color black.' *'Hunter is the tallest of the pups. (Chase is now being second)' *'He is an animal care taker, like Katie.' *'He & Chase may have a little competition over Skye's heart.' *'Hunter has low- pitched barks.' *'Hunter takes school to be an animal care taker.' *'Hunter is Skye's best friend & childhood friend.' *'Hunter hates pollution & trash (In sea, on land & in the air) because it makes animals sick & hurt.' *'Hunter may be friends with every animal he cares.' *'He is very intelligent & brave. (Not to thunder & lightning)' *'Hunter may understand what the animals are saying & what they need.' *'Hunter is the oldest of the litter. He has 2 younger sisters, Scarlett & Mackenzie (Twins) & 1 younger brother, Grayson. (Runt of the litter)' Category:Fanon Characters Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Dogs